


結婚祝い

by mutability



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutability/pseuds/mutability
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	結婚祝い

相叶走进包房的时候，最先碰到的是二宫的姐姐。对方看着面前捂得严严实实衣着过于朴素的人，犹疑问道：“请问您是……？”  
相叶雅纪这才开始卸下层层武装，摘掉夸张的墨镜和口罩，把脑袋从朴素至极的黑色运动帽下解放出来，甩了甩自己一直被压抑着的茶色短发，长呼一口气，微笑着对二宫姐姐打了招呼。  
二宫和也在远处看到相叶的到来，慢悠悠地走过来，虽然眼睛盯着相叶，却是在跟姐姐说话：“文春要是拍到他这幅样子，足够写一长篇相叶雅纪偶像人设崩塌的报道了。”  
“我究竟是为了谁才这么打扮啊。为了甩掉后面跟拍的人，我都快绕了半个东京都了。”相叶佯怒，脱掉了外面的皱皱巴巴的灰黑色大衣，里面是熨帖合身的西服。他把自己可能不太有机会能再用得上的装扮随手搭在椅子上，向面前的姐弟报备道：“我去整理一下自己。”  
他走出几步，像是想到了什么，折回去跟二宫和也说：“你也过来吧，我顺便把新婚礼物送给你。”

于是就有了现在这一幕。  
在结婚仪式开始前的一个小时里，新郎抬头看着镜子里的自己，后面还夹着伴郎的肉茎。

他们往常是从接吻开始的。  
相叶雅纪选了包房里最隐秘的卫生间反锁上门，没有像往常一样迅速贴近，反而是不疾不徐地倚在门上，就着昏暗的灯光通过镜子看着今天的新郎。从镜子里看，二宫和也觉得原本只有几块地砖距离的两个人，却显得无比遥远。  
两个人就这么微妙地僵持了会，空气僵到二宫和也以为自己会错了相叶雅纪的意思——虽然他很少有不懂相叶雅纪的时候。  
二宫和也干笑，指尖抹平了西装上原本不存在的褶皱，说：“说是要给礼物对吧，给钱就挺好，我最喜欢钱了。”  
反而听到了这句话的相叶雅纪就像被惊醒一样，虽然不知道在昏暗的卫生间里能酝酿出什么梦境。他欺近身，习惯性地从后面抱住二宫，右臂环着他的腰，一反常态地没有直接亲吻，而是左手在二宫的唇际摩挲：“你们今天接吻过了吗？”  
二宫本来就被相叶一锁上门后却不言语盯得发瘆，听到相叶这么发问更是有点不耐烦：“还没。你怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”相叶雅纪笑了一下，声音低低地。相叶雅纪每被情欲灼烧的时候，声音就会变得低沉又燎人，像是地狱的暗火，又像是耶稣的救济。  
二宫和也原本还想说些什么，但是他被相叶雅纪强硬地掰过脸，唇舌毫不留情地侵占了进去。

在二宫和也的回忆里，相叶雅纪的亲吻与性爱往往是温柔的。如果让他回忆起他们之间的性爱，虽然也有过为了寻求刺激而探索过的各种体位，但更多的还是传统的在床上拥抱亲吻做爱，任夜风穿堂而过；或是夏日被噩梦惊醒地午后，二宫和也弹坐起来把原本搂着他睡觉的相叶雅纪也惊醒，两个人就在半梦半醒中就着生理冲动与无端的惊慌心悸做爱。

相叶雅纪吻得又急又深，其间还不轻不重地咬了几下二宫和也的舌尖。唇齿交叠的水声色情又黏腻，却暴露了主动方难得的慌张。  
二宫和也在相叶雅纪的气息里浸泡到几近窒息，他仰头，像想要逃离河流进入大海却被海浪冲刷上岸、几近溺毙的情动的鱼。卫生间的灯诡异地闪着，换气扇笨拙运转的声音遮住了唇际泄露的低吟。相叶雅纪也没再过多留恋唇际，他顺着二宫和也的下颌一路下吻，到喉结处停下，反复地舔舐着。像是动物在阴天的草原上舔舐着伤口，像是舔着刀尖令人迷恋的血腥气。二宫和也觉得自己的血液疯狂上涌，相叶雅纪的舌尖掌握着他最脆弱的地方，好像下一秒他就可以不顾一切在他的怀里死去。这种联想让他兴奋地战栗，不顾结婚西服会皱这件事，在相叶雅纪的怀里软去。  
——但是相叶雅纪下一秒却把他扶起来，撤走了自己的手臂，撤远了一点距离，似笑非笑地看着他。  
二宫和也明了了他的意思，咬着唇，把定制西服慢慢脱下又挂在旁边的衣架上。他西服里面只有一件白衬衫，乳粒已经在之前的接吻中兴奋起来，在白衬衣上顶起一个小小的弧度，在昏暗的灯光隔着衬衣略略显着粉色。  
相叶雅纪还是维持着那副似笑非笑的表情没有动，在这种环境的注视下简直显得恶劣至极。  
二宫和也颤抖着，皮带搭扣弹开的那一声尤其响亮，从头到脚地穿透了他。他这才稍稍清醒，忽地意识到了他现在究竟在干什么。他猜测距离仪式开始可能还有五十分钟，卫生间外有他的至亲他的朋友，还有一位穿着婚纱的新娘。而他作为新郎，将要在卫生间里和伴郎面对着镜子在聒噪的换气扇声中苟合。这种清醒的认知更刺激了他，他呼吸节奏变得紧张，手更抖了。  
“怎么了？不想要礼物了？”相叶雅纪察觉到了二宫和也逐渐放缓的动作，用审视的眼光在他周身逡巡了一圈。  
“怎么会。”二宫和也主动凑近相叶雅纪，把唇印了上去，引导相叶的手到他的腰际，在含糊不清地说：“你来帮帮我嘛。”

二宫和也仿佛自然有软在相叶雅纪怀里的能力。他们的身体经过长久地磨合，早已无比地默契。  
相叶雅纪把二宫和也的西装裤搭起来，转头看见二宫和也正面对着镜子打量着赤腿的自己。  
相叶雅纪从后面抱住他，左手探进他的嘴巴里模仿着抽插的动作，右手隔着白衬衫拨弄着他胸前的乳粒。当有细碎的呻吟声泄露出来的时候，相叶停止了动作。  
二宫正被情欲燎得不上不下，内裤也诚实地显出了他的反应。  
相叶雅纪解开二宫和也的领带：“这是她给你买的？”  
这里的“她”是谁不言自明。二宫和也没有答话，这就是他的回答。  
相叶雅纪在他的沉默中明晓了答案，反而笑了起来，把领带团成一团，塞进了二宫的嘴里：“乖，不要出声，你不想让别人知道吧。”  
“是不会有新郎想让别人知道这件事的吧，”相叶雅纪抬起手腕看了眼表，又一派纯真地笑着看回二宫和也：“不想让人知道，新郎在自己的结婚典礼前四十五分钟，还在恬不知耻地和伴郎做爱。”  
相叶雅纪对二宫和也的身体太熟悉不过了，他轻易地感受到了二宫听见他这句话的兴奋，他也不急，继续用言语磨着二宫和也，手在他腰际的敏感区打转：“这还是一条崭新的内裤，我从来没见你穿过……也是她的手笔吧？她不知道的吗？你根本不喜欢这种纯色又颜色朴素的内裤。喔，说起来，这条应该算是另一种意义上你的决胜内裤了，不是吗？”说罢，相叶还弹了弹他的内裤边。  
二宫和也本身就被情欲磨得难受，被他的话语更是刺激得往他的怀里钻。他在抱住相叶雅纪时手不老实地往他的腰际探，果不其然在伴郎身上摸到了一小包润滑剂。  
他嘴里还含着领带，洋洋得意地向相叶炫耀着他的战利品，撕开包装沾在手指上，向后抹去。

在他给自己扩张到能进入两根手指时，相叶雅纪突然抽出来他的手，上面还残有晶亮的液体。相叶一边温柔细腻地舔过他的指节，一边毫不留情地挺胯进入。  
……真他妈疼。  
二宫和也的身体还没完全达到能够容纳异物的状态，二宫和也从嗓底爆发出来的疼痛的嘶吼被领带吸去了大半。  
他睁开眼睛想诘问相叶雅纪这是怎么了，睁开眼，却正好看见面前的镜子，把两人现在的情态收进眼底。他面色潮红，塞满领带的嘴有涎液沿着下颌淌下。原本做好发型的发丝有些塌软，喉结处有相叶雅纪吸吮过的痕迹。乳尖挺立着，隔着白衬衣看反而更具有了暧昧的诱惑性，决胜内裤褪到了大腿间，性器更是高昂地挺立着。相叶雅纪在后面抱着他，慢慢地在穴口浅浅抽插。  
相叶的衣装仍然妥帖整齐，甚至在他抬手时，袖口的衣扣还反射着卫生间里昏暗的光。看起来真是该死的禁欲，又是该死的性感。  
相叶雅纪一边顶胯操干着，一边附在他耳边有些气息不稳地小声说着话来刺激他。  
“一般在仪式前，难道不都是新郎新娘站在门口来迎接客人吗？看见客人来了，然后鞠躬——”他捏住二宫的乳尖，胸前传来的刺激感二宫弓了下身子，不自觉把相叶的性器吞的更深，从正面看倒也像是鞠躬的姿势。  
“你们跟我说欢迎光临，我会把我的红包放在托盘上，说，祝贺你们。”相叶自己边说着，边加大了操干力度，幻想中二宫和也矫饰起来的虚伪微笑深深刺痛了他，他把现实中跟他交合的二宫和也抱得更紧了点。

相叶本就不是一个恶劣的人，他终究还是二宫和也十三岁时就认识的那个怯生又纯真的少年。  
他抱紧二宫和也，他的气息更不稳了，不是因为临到高潮的性，却是因为想要流泪的欲望。  
在情欲浪潮里起伏的二宫和也觉到了相叶的异态，他摸索着回吻，他似乎明白了在刚反锁上门时，相叶究竟在这种环境里盯着他酝酿着什么梦境。

在两个人同时高潮的时候，他伏在二宫耳边说，ニノ、愛してる。おめでとう。  
相叶的声音被情欲浸泡得喑哑，也可能是因为流泪的欲望而导致嗓子发哑。  
他重复了一遍，おめでとう。

相叶吸了吸鼻子，咳嗽了一声从二宫和也身上抽离，抽离时，精液顺着抽离沿着腿根流了下来。  
相叶恢复了之前风淡云轻的模样，高潮时暴露的真实中想哭的模样仿佛都是一场错觉。他轻轻拍了拍二宫的屁股，说：“夹住。毕竟这算是你的结婚礼物。”  
二宫和也尽力地缩紧括约肌，夹住所剩无几的精液。  
相叶拿着纸巾在二宫腿间逡巡，擦着被带出来的精液，抬头却看见了小二宫重新有了抬头的趋势。  
他停止动作，把沾满新婚礼物的纸巾扔进垃圾桶里，看了眼表，说，还有十分钟开始仪式，你不如等它自然消下去或者自己快点撸出来。他用温柔的声调补充了一句，我是不会帮你口的。  
二宫和也把沾满口水的领带吐出来，递给相叶雅纪示意他扔掉，斜睨了眼相叶雅纪，一张嘴却是毫不饶人，与下面诚实地绷得紧紧的屁股形成对比。  
他说：“相叶雅纪，你是不是还挺舍不得我的。”  
相叶雅纪洗好手，把礼服递给二宫和也，却在他接过的一瞬间搂他入怀。左手撩开二宫白衬衣的衣领，在他肩胛部很狠地吸吮，留下自己的印记。  
之后相叶松开他，把自己的领结摘下，规规矩矩地给二宫戴好。  
从始至终，相叶雅纪都没有回答他的问题。

“你们去哪了。”走到大厅的时候，樱井翔问他们：“怎么新郎和伴郎还要让人等。”  
“我把我准备的新婚贺礼送给了ニノ。”  
“送什么用了这么长时间？”樱井翔好奇地问。  
没等相叶雅纪开口，二宫和也抢答说：“送的是我最喜欢的东西。对，是我最喜欢的。”  
相叶雅纪惊讶地转头，看着二宫和也反复强调那句“大好き”，酸涩弥漫的心忽地松了口气。  
樱井翔调侃：“难道你们是去银行现取钱的吗？”  
二宫和也吐了吐舌头，相叶雅纪笑了笑。  
是的，全日本都知道二宫和也喜欢钱。  
但是只有他们彼此知道，二宫和也最喜欢相叶雅纪。  
是超越一切的喜欢。

相叶雅纪接到二宫和也电话的时候，已经是仪式过后的深夜了。  
他站在窗边吹风，惬意地听着二宫和也软绵绵的声音，撒娇式地跟他说，雅君，礼物没了，你得补偿我。  
他的喉咙里滚过笑意，说，你想要什么的话，什么时候补偿都可以。  
像是怕他不相信一样，他咬字清晰地重复了一遍，什么时候都可以。

END 

END。


End file.
